Murder in the Dark
by Arthur Kirkland and the TARDIS
Summary: When a country is un-invited to a national world confrence things get ugly...and very bloody...who murdered our ex nation Prussia? Was it England who yells, America who was beside the body, Russia who acts so calm or China who asked for a knife? Written by Isabel Fernandez Carriedo and Miss Croatia.
1. Murder in the Dark

This is the work of My friend who is like a sister to me Miss Croatia and my self. We decided to share what we came up with so here you go! And Izzy loves Prussia okay so we don't mean to offend any Prussia lovers.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia.**

**~.~.~**

All the nations were gathered in the meeting room. Even one particular ex-nation happened to be in England for the UN. The meeting started as usual with fighting but it was different this time. "You shouldn't even be here!" England yells to Prussia

"Is my awesome too much for you?" The albino asks.

"Dude, if Iggy wants you out you should leave," America sides with England.

"Don't call me that!" England hissed but was ignored over all the looks he got from the French man across the room who was seated by Prussia.

"Germany gave Prussia zome control over Eazt Germany. Zo he can be here, oui?"

"Shut up frog! And Prussia this is for _nations _seeing as you don't happen to be one anymore I'll have to ask you to leave."

Russia picks up a faucet pipe, "I could hit him until he leaves, da? I know it will be fun to pound his face in." Spain looked horrified.

"Don't vorry to much. He wouldn't hit the awesome me! I'm just too awesome!" Prussia reminds the Spaniard.

"Mi amigo should stay. If he's still alive he has every right to be here. I think?"

"That's right the awesome me should stay."

Most of the other nations were fed up with the arguing that had started over some stupid idea Prussia had. England then kept trying to force him to leave.

"I'm sick of this, aru! I'm leaving!" China storms out.

Suddenly the lights flicker and girl like screams fill the dark room.

People gasped and there were shuffles heard all over the room.

"Ow!" Shouted England

"Get off my foot!" he shouted

There was no response and everyone was quiet and listening.

The lights were off for a good five minutes and as they were re-lit everyone gave a great sigh of relief. Spain was humming and he was about to turn to stand up for Prussia but Prussia wasn't next to him. "Where's Prussia?" he asked standing up

America gasped. By his feet was Prussia's body. He looked at England and Russia who watched him with stern eyes.

"What iz zis?" shouted France at the others "You killed him!"

Spain gasped and looked at Prussia's body. "he was stabbed…eight times, oh mi amigo! Whoever did this to you will pay!" he promised

China came back into the room with a cake. "Hey does anyone have a knife?" he asked and everyone turned to face him. Immediately accusing eyes fell upon him.

China looked scared he looked at Japan who had fear in his eyes "What?" he asked

"Look!" shouted Russia with an innocent smile pointing to the dead body on the floor

China gasped and yelled at Russia "And you can smile about this aru?"

Russia smiled and everyone looked at him. The tall nation was definitely someone who could kill…


	2. Let the Chase Begin

We are back with another chapter! And because Izzy loves to see Yandere characters we have added a slight twist that won't affect the plot.

**Dissclaimer: We still don't own Hetalia *sigh***

There were two people hurting the most in that room; Germany and Spain. Spain lost his best friend and his boyfriend. He owed it to the albino who finally took his mind off of the thousands of rejections from Romano. That day in the bar had been one of the greatest days of his long life. Although never wanting to let his Italian go Prussia had managed to erase the fear of losing Romano completely. After that Spain actually stopped 'following' Romano. That day Prussia became Spain's new tomato with a blush rivalling Romano's around his bad touch trio friend.

No one knew they were dating. Germany may have, but he forgot when Italy set the kitchen on fire when England was lurking around his house. They hid the secret from France especially not wanting to involve the perv. It had been going along so well and for just over a year. Spain's new tomato is gone, but for some reason he's not whimpering like one would expect. Only a few people know Spain is Yandere: Romano, France, Turkey, and just a few minutes ago Prussia.

Spain turned to China who had asked for the knife. "Why ask for a knife?" he asked casually looking at the shorter character in front of him

China felt intimidated and uncomfortable. He pushed Spain away and said "How can it be me if I wasn't here?" he yelled

Russia smiled and China pointed at him. "There's your criminal! How can he be so calm and his body is beside the American!"

Spain was holding his hair in his head "Who was it?" he whispered looking at everyone with gleaming green eyes. "Tomatoes fairy, I need you back," he whispered under his breathe.

He approached Russia with the same smile but a glare in his eyes that would turn water into ice and blood into blood flow.

Seeing the action taking place the overly safe nation Switzerland got involved. He swung Spain on the floor as Spain got closer to Russia and said "No more murders please!" he told Spain and everyone with a glare at the dead body "Since you all can do nothing better than point fingers, I'll find out who it was!"

"Why should we trust you Swisse?" Spain hissed "Did you kill him?"

"I have known nations of everywhere, if Swisse was angry he'd kill for everyone to see not in the dark so I don't think it was big brudder," Liechtenstein said with her high pitched voice appearing beside Switzerland and getting defensive "I vould trust big brudder with my life!"

Everyone sighed and looked at Switzerland who was helping the Spanish man stand up again. "Don't fear, I'll find out," Switzerland promised.

~.~.~

Said minor twist was a pairing! Izzy wanted yandere Spain and that was how Miss. Croatia said Izzy would get it!


	3. Suspects

"Ve vill start investigating-"Switzerland begins.

"We should be search first. I know I didn't do it, but someone else here might have!" England interrupts.

"Iggy, you could be lying you have to be searched too."

"I know you wanker! I just don't feel safe what if they still have the murder weapon in this room?"

Considering no one left the room since the murder the knife was definitely in the room. "Ve villl do that first. I'll get America, Russia, and England. Lichtenstein vill search China and Japan. Germany can help vith some of the more difficult people so he'll start with France, Spain, and the Italy's."

Switzerland walks over to America finding nothing. Then to a protesting Brit who kept insisting he didn't do it so he shouldn't bother checking. "Look it's obvious Spain didn't kill Prussia, but were searching him." England rolls his eyes and let's Switzerland finish. Finally he gets to Russia he realizes Russia isn't wearing his coat.

"Oh, it's on that chair. I thought it was a little too warm so I took it off," Russia replies.

Switzerland searches the coat and empties the pockets carefully. The last item he pulls out is a knife coated in a sticky red substance.

Russia's smile vanished and Switzerland twisted the knife in his hand "So Russia…" he turned to the intimidating nation with the knife in his hands "Vould you like to say you didn't do it and make it harder for us to take crime away or will you be honest?"

Everyone turned to watch them all. England was watching Russia "I didn't actually ever think you'd kill," he took a step back walking into America. America stepped over Prussia's body pushing Liechtenstein over. As she fell at Japan's feet she saw that there was a red stain along his calf. Japan didn't talk he watched Liechtenstein "You Idiot!" Switzerland shouted "Liechtenstein!" he shouted

"Brudder look at Japan," she pulled the stain and Switzerland looked at it "What is that Japan?"

"I think that was the Italian twins," he pointed at Romano and Italy who were holding a tomato each "You bastard! How do you accuse us?" Romano declared

"You threw a tomato at me when the light went off, who else carries tomatoes?" Japan asked

Indeed there were tomatoes splatted all over the walls which made England look angry. His walls now represent the true witness of a tomato spilling.

"Hookay, so it might not be Japan, Russia, you're under arrest!" Immediately Russia stood up "I did not kill Prussia, I like you would kill him for all to see, I am not the culprit this time though, he's not worth it!" "LIES!" Spain shouted being restrained by Germany "He could be worth it! Japan you said so yourself!"

Everyone looked back at Japan "Oh guys look Russia has the knife just arrest him and shut up," China butted in

"How would you know China?" asked Switzerland


	4. Don't Kill Anyone While I'm Gone

Hey guys we're back! We have come to an agreement that we want you guys to guess who the killer is. Not only do we want to know what you think; we want to know if we're making it too easy (We doubt you guys will get it). Anyway we also want to comfirm Prussia is 100% dead. Izzy will forever miss you (Izzy: In my group of friends I'm Fem!Prussia)

**Disclaimer: We don't own hetalia**

"I... I..." China struggles to say his answer. He had one that made sense, but it slipped away in confusion of his question. The knife in Switzerland's hand was only seen by three people and China wasn't able to see it at all.

"Hey shouldn't you interrogate beg brother?" Belarus reminds them. She pulls out her gun and aims it a Switzerland

"Wait doesn't Belarus carry knives around?" Japan accuses.

"Da, but they're to hurt those who get to close to beg brother. I can't find my knives after the lights went off both of them were gone," She explains. She approaches Switzerland and holds the gun to his head, "Your going to make sure brother wasn't the killer or else," she hisses demoniacally.

"Put the gun down Belarus! No more murders!" Switzerland says surprisingly calm for being at gun point. "China vill you head to the room ve set up for the interrogation."

"Shì (Yes), I'll go, aru."

"You can do that, but I'll prove my beg brother didn't kill Prussiya," Belarus commands. She walks over to the evidence they gathered and picks up the knife. "No it can't be... but it is... it's my knife," she murmurs. Not only were they trying to frame her brother, but used her knife to do so. How bad did these people want to frame her big brother?

She dragged China by the collar "Hurry up," she hissed at him pushing him away up the stairs. China was very disgraced by her rudeness but said nothing. She had two weapons and she was insane. No more words required. "You!" she pointed at America "You're next!"

Switzerland held her wrist taking the gun from her hand leaving her only with the knife. "I call the shoots here, Belarus; please don't kill anyone I'll be right back," *

Switzerland reached China who was all alone "Please sit," he pointed at the chair in front of him. "So China, you left the room at the right time when the lights went out, care to tell me what was happening?"

"I went to get a cake; you see I love sweets,"

"And there was no knife, was that a coincidence and also China were the lights on in the rest of the house?" Switzerland was being demanding

China cringed "The lights were off through the entire house,"

"How did you find the cake?"

"When the lights came back on,"

"The kitchen is down the stairs and you came directly after the light came back on,"

"Yeah well I can find my way around, I am not blinded by the night entirely," China said

"Really?" Switzerland asked "I mean did you hear the screams? Prussia screamed like a little girl,"

"No I didn't hear the screams,"

"I'm pretty sure Ireland did and he wasn't invited to this party!" Switzerland pushed on

"I still wasn't in the room!" China shouted "You cannot say it was me, I wasn't in the room,"

Switzerland backed off "I see, very interesting, can you get Russia here…without his crazy sister…"Switzerland asked writing down China's words.

China went back to the conference where Russia was holding back Belarus who was foaming from the mouth and Japan and Italy who hid behind Germany, Spain who was crying very loudly and a whole bunch of other arguments all over the room. China watched looking at how stupid everyone was "Um Russia," he asked and suddenly everybody stopped to watch China.

"Da?" he asked

"Swiss wants you, without Belarus,"

Russia gladly ran away. Belarus wanted to follow but China pushed her away. This time Germany and France grabbed Belarus who was kicking like a beast and China who hid behind Japan; his friend.

Please review and remember to guess!


	5. Footage

Please try to guess we really need to know what you guys think

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to do this? We still don't own Hetalia**

A man wearing all pink and a mini skirt walks up to Belarus. "Like you should totally come with me to like check the cameras!" Poland exclaims. Belarus calms down for a moment to listen. "Swiss like totally told me to check to see if like the cameras were like working. If they like were someone's story like totally won't check out!"

"Is it beg brothers story? Because if it is-"

"No, it's not I forget who's!"

Belarus is speechless. She had no idea a nation could be so forgetful with a murderer among them. "J-just take me to camera, da?"

"But like it totally doesn't matter who it is! It would be like some totally fab bonding time! I wonder how like totes fab you would look in wicked hipster pink!" Poland begins to rant as Belarus follows him to the room with the footage.

"How do you expect me to do this? It is encoded!" She questions. Poland shrugs and just leaves ranting to himself about wicked hipster pink. How was she supposed to know the password to the security footage? They were in London and this building was used for UN purposes only so it had to be easy. She was right her first try was 'scones are delicious' A lie in her opinion at least when England made them himself. She was still pissed at him for almost killing her brother with them (Even Russia who comes from the depths of hell can be killed by scones). After cracking the pass words she starts to look for the footage itself for the past twenty-four hours. "If they are in a safe I will kill England. Where is that damn video?" She leaves the security room to get America. He was probably better at this stuff than her anyway.

"I think we should get a hero to do this instead of Lichtenstein, Switzerland, and Belarus- Hey let go of me! Belarus, heroes don't get kidnapped!" America whines being dragged away by the female nation.

She rolls her eyes, "It's for beg bruther. It's for beg bruther," She mumbles finally letting go in front of the door.

"Why do you need my help?"

"You have around England all the time so I figured you knew all the passwords and combinations," Belarus informs him.

America locates the disc in little time and they play the footage throughout the building. "Hey Belarus how many cameras are out?"

She scans the many screens. "One hallway and the meeting room. So I should go tell Switzerland when he brings beg brother out."

Switzerland was sighing as he spoke to Russia who was back to his smiling usually self. "The knife," Switzerland barked

"What about it?" asked Russia sweetly and Switzerland groaned and hit his forehead.

"This is hopeless Russia, follow me," Switzerland and Russia were going move out together when Belarus jumped in front of Switzerland and Russia's smile faded into a frown and a scared shake.

"Vat?" Switzerland shouted scared out of his wits by Belarus' crazy face

"The camera's follow me,"

"Vat?" asked Switzerland

"Follow me!" she screeched at Switzerland dragging him behind her and taking Russia's scarf dragged him with her as well.

At the security room. America was putting different discs of that day trying to see anything.

"Okay outta the way!" Belarus flipped America out of the chair "Beg Bruther, sit," she hissed at Russia who sat on the chair quickly so that Belarus wouldn't kill him. She hissed by his ear while Switzerland calmly began to look at the disc. America was walking away. He was now no more use as everyone was so busy in the camera room. He went back to the conference room. He saw Spain crying in the corner trying to be comforted by France, not a good option but he didn't say anything.

Switzerland was hunched over the security camera's watching everyone before Prussia was killed. How he and England had a fight, China storming away.

Before China left he looked at Japan unsurely and hesitated before leaving. Japan was still as blank as a piece of paper and looked confused. Switzerland was watching as China walked in the corridors. He stopped suddenly and looked back at the door he put a hand in his pocket and watched. At that time the light in the room was turned off but China continued on and got the cake before he returned. While in the room it was completely dark.

What was in China's pockets? Why was Liechtenstein so careless when she was inspecting him and Japan? Switzerland sighed and continued to the conference room. Russia ran after Switzerland with Belarus following shouting at Russia in Russian. As they got back into the room Belarus attached herself to Russia and hugged him so tight his lungs compressed "CHINA!" Spluttered Russia

China looked at Switzerland "What? You already interrogated me!" he demanded

Switzerland grabbed China's wrists "Empty your pockets,"

"Wha?" China asked without thinking as he struggled to make Switzerland let go

"Ask no questions, empty your pockets," he let go of China and said "We saw the security tapes,"

"You broke into my security?" England shouted

"No America did, "Belarus purred beside Russia who was trembling.

England looked at America annoyed the look was all America needed before he hugged England and began to beg forgiveness. England pulled America off and said "Improper! Control yourself!" he told him

America sighed and leaned back watching China empty his pockets.

"What is this?" Switzerland asked China picking up a small silver object.


	6. Seriously Again?

China stands there horror struck. His eyes dart all over the room to find all eyes on him. His eyes lock with his friend Japan's. "I don't know where it came from, aru," China mutters glaring at the ground.

"Vell then, how did it get there?" Switzerland asks.

"H-how should I know, aru!' China yells. China felt uneasy and he just couldn't think. Anything he might have said when Lichtenstein searched him was gone. Switzerland scares him more and seems to have the advantage. China quickly thinks of an excuse, "Even if I did, aru, but I didn't, what does it have to do with the crime?"

Switzerland pauses. China was right he had no proof it had much to do with the crime, but seeing him look nervous while holding whatever it is made China even more suspicions. Why would he be nervous if he has no idea what it is? One thing could help answer his question. Who had the motive to kill Prussia?

Prussia was a loud ex-nation. As it was seen England hated him for appearing at the conference, Russia seemed happy enough to kill him but was harder to crack than a rubric's cube to Italy! Switzerland put the silver thing in Liechtenstein's hand and said to China "I'm not done with you," he eyed him and China shifted.

Switzerland turned around and China sat beside Japan who patted his shoulder. Switzerland was watching Liechtenstein trying to see what the silver thing was. She shifted it in her hands and Switzerland was walking around the room. He stopped next to Russia. Liechtenstein gasped and suddenly the light was turned off.

Everyone was scared even Russia at this point. What was happening? Everyone spoke in a commotion. There was a heavy grunt and shuffled sounds as though someone was being killed again. Everyone screamed and the Italian twins threw some tomatoes.

Liechtenstein was sweating as she put the light back on. The silver thing was a light switch! "Big brudder!" she shouted "I know what China had it was-"

She stopped where was Switzerland "Big Brudder?" she asked

"Oh not again," said Russia as he looked at the floor at his feet.

"You killed my brother!" Liechtenstein cried and cried

This time Finland the awfully gentle and cute nation came beside her and told her to calm down. Finland hugged little Liechtenstein as she cried "Who did it guys? Really?" asked Finland sadly even he sounded as though he was on the verge of tears

Spain lay his head on Switzerland's chest identifying two stabs. "Who has the knives?" he asked loudly

Everyone was quiet no one expected Spain to become so strong all of a sudden. They all suspected he was grieving the loss of Prussia to a new extent. "WHO DID IT?" he screamed and Belarus stood up. She stormed over to America pulling his ear he screamed "Empty pockets everyone! Starting vith you!"

America was clean aside from a small plastic rose key chain to England's keys. "Want to explain?" Belarus asked

And England sighed. "I gave him the keys so he could visit,"

Finland still holding Liechtenstein said "What about Russia?" as Belarus began to hiss at Finland, Finland said "Or China, China all the way…" he laughed nervously

"We were on the other side of the room!" Japan argued

Belarus picked China up and saw another red stain "BLOOD?" she yelled

"No tomatoes," said China calmly

Belarus flung him away "WHO KILLED HIM?" she screamed


	7. Tomatoes Bring Forth a Clue

"Hey, does anyone know where France is?" Spain asks gaining some humanity. Everyone glances around the room. Suddenly France bursts in the room and walks right up to the Italian brothers.

"Zue made me zmell like a tomato. I ztill can't get ze zmell out!" France whines. Romano runs behind Germany and Veneziano stands around like nothing really happen not even hearing France.

Spain examines France who really does smell purely of tomatoes realizes on thing. Tomato couldn't have landed on China. First off, France's outfit is coated in tomato seeds and juice and none of that was splattered on China of Japan. Secondly, China and France were on different ends of the room. Spain searches his tomato smelling friend with much distaste. France tried to grope him numerous times during the search. Spain really wanted to know how he had at least fifty roses on him and the tomatoes were still over powering. "It makes no sense," he mutters.

Belarus ends up right next to his face. Spain almost screams out of shock and horror from seeing the demonic look on her face. "You tell me, da? I need to know who wants to frame beg bruther!" She hisses.

"Well how did China ended up with tomato on him if France is covered head to toe in it," Spain responds in a hushed tone. Switzerland must have known the killers identity of was getting too close. Anything they learn should be kept a secret until absolutely necessary to reveal.

Belarus looks at China "He wasn't in the room though, how could it be him?"

"Killers don't always work alone, sometimes they work like a pack of wolves they hunt together," Spain said to Belarus quietly.

Belarus looked at Liechtenstein who was crying and being soothed by Finland. She rudely snatched the silver thing which controlled the light switch and said "What does this do?" she asked

Liechtenstein continued to cry and Belarus said "If you continue to cry Switzerland would be disappointed."

When Belarus said that Liechtenstein stopped crying and said "It controls the light switches,"

"And China was in possession of this?" she asked to make sure

"Yes," Liechtenstein sobbed

Belarus looked at Spain and then at China. She had pushed him and he looked really angry at her. England had reason to kill him, he and Prussia argued about not being able to come to the meeting.

America and Prussia were alike they were loud and obnoxious this usually means people with the same personality can't handle each other.

Russia…don't even go there, it wasn't him…

Japan he never picked problems but he could if he wanted too.

"So Iggy," said Spain

'I'm not bloody Iggy, I'm England,"

"You and Prussia argued."

"He didn't move from his spot, I grantee you, he stood beside me all the time." America assured

"That just leaves one and that is Japan." Spain said looking at the little Asian nation who looked innocent and blank as a piece of paper.

"So Japan, did you get along with Prussia?" he asked

"We never really spoke," said Japan

"I see…so Japan," Spain got onto his knee to look at the stain "This is tomato?"

"I would think so yes," Japan said slowly choosing his words

"Oh you think, what if I told you it was blood?"

"I world think that that was absurd," Japan gave away no emotion

"That does not look like tomato and how on earth did you and China get tomatoed at the same time?"

Japan sighed "I don't know, I am not the person reading the investigation,"

"I see you think I'm a retard," Spain suggested

"I never said that!" Japan exclaimed at Spain

"You instagated it," Belarus said "Tell me now China," she picked him up off the chair. China was annoyed again at her dragging him.

"I know that you were a part of it, you helped one person in the room get away with the murder and that person was Japan,"

Everyone gasped. No one would ever expect little Japan to be a murderer! He was cute and innocent and never started any arguments…this was the dead giveaway that it was Japan…


	8. A Small Talk

Japan sits in the room once used for interrogations. China was in a different room awaiting the same fate of being dragged to jail. Spain stood guard at the door making sure Japan doesn't try anything. Spain just barely keeps himself from attacking Japan when he brings Germany in. Spain is quickly dismissed and Germany takes a seat. "Japan vhy vould you kill him? I know he's loud, obnoxious, vain, annoying, and so many other things, but did he really deserve it?"

Japan stares at the table trying to pick out the right words, "I did rearize so many people wourd care if Prussia died."

"Vat about his brother, or his boyfriend, Italy, or even France? He had people who cared for him. Vat about Svitzerland? You killed him to keep your secret? Vat about Lichtenstein?" Japan shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He forgot someone would care. He forgot people cared for that vain idiot. Japan didn't want to kill Switzerland. He only thought if he killed him his secret would be permanently safe. Maybe Belarus would be caught they were her knifes after all.

"My pran was so perfect though. How did they figure it out?" Japan mutters. He was hoping everyone would start to turn on each other and refuse to help in anyway, but no Switzerland started and then Belarus and Spain allied to solve the case. Everything fell apart.

Japan and China were found out working together. How could that be? Japan was so smart China was smart and everyone else really wasn't as smart. He guessed that if someone was like Belarus and was really intent on something, they would find out,"

"Yo," said Denmark coming into the room spinning handcuffs on his fingers "Japan, you're coming with me!"

"To jail I presume?" Germany asked to make sure

"No," snorted Denmark "I'm taking him to a private box in the streets of Copenhagen, he can live there!"

Germany looked annoyed at the Dane and he lifted his arms and smiled "It's all cool,"

Japan realised how Denmark was like Prussia and he still had people who cared for him. Denmark pushed Japan and Japan saw China being handcuffed by America. Did Japan have someone to care for him? He did, it was China, that's why they were doing the murder together! "Don't worry you two can share the box in Copenhagen," Denmark assured

Japan and China both sighed as they were lead outside and Denmark had an argument with America over whether the box was in Copenhagen or Washington D.C.

We have just concluded our wonderful story. We want to thank alll who reviewed, alerted, or favorited our story. We are proud to say we will be starting another Co-op story soon!


End file.
